The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pistachio tree, propagated from a T-budding sport.
Naturally occurring sports were collected, budded onto existing Pioneer Gold II rootstock, and analyzed for resistance to the fungus Botryosphaeria panicle and shoot blight (Botryosphaeria dothidea). One sport was selected for its high resistance to the fungus and designated ‘PETE I’. The parents of ‘PETE I’ are unknown.